The present invention relates to a zero insertion force (ZIF) connector used on a circuit board for receiving a flexible printed circuit (FPC) board or a flexible flat cable (FFC). The ZIF connector includes a housing having an aperture on one side for receiving an FPC or FFC and an aperture on a different side for receiving a pressure plate. Inserting the pressure plate into the housing creates a force sufficient to hold the FPC or FFC in place with good electrical connectivity. When the pressure plate is removed, the FPC or FFC can be freely inserted or removed with little or no force.
A typical connector requires the use of force for inserting or removing an FPC or FFC. The act of inserting typically accomplishes two functions: placing the connector in the proper location, and ensuring positive electrical contact. Referring to prior art FIGS. 6 and 7, a connector 10 of an FPC or FFC includes a housing 13 and a contact 12. Contact 12 includes upper tongue piece 21 and lower tongue piece 22. A terminal 23 protrudes from the back surface of housing 13. Holding pieces 27 protrude from the sides of housing 13 and are fixedly attached to one side of a printed circuit board 26 by any convenient means, such as, for example, solder 28.
A cover 14 includes notch 18, insertion plate 19, and engagement pieces 20. The cover 14 is inserted into an insertion aperture 15 until the engagement pieces 20 of cover 14 are engaged by holding pieces 27. A stopper 17 prevents the cover 14 from being inserted too far into insertion aperture 15. The cover 14 is held in place by engagement protrusions 16 which cause elastic deformation of engagement pieces 20 as they pass over the engagement protrusions 16.
Insertion plate 19 provides support for an FPC 25. FPC 25 is positioned such that notch 18 is above FPC 25 and the insertion plate 19 is below FPC 25.
As best shown in FIG. 6, when cover 14 is inserted into insertion aperture 15, insertion plate 19 is interposed between the bottom surface of FPC 25 and lower tongue piece 22. The top surface of FPC 25 is forced into contact with the bottom of upper tongue piece 21. This causes upper tongue piece 21 to bend toward gap 24. In this way, FPC 25 and upper tongue piece 21 are held together by the tension force of upper tongue piece 21.
However, force is required to insert FPC 25 and insertion plate 19 between the upper and lower tongue pieces. Force is also required to remove FPC 25 and cover 14, and the procedure can become difficult. If too much force is used, pieces tend to break.